


Dreadlocks

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, Gentleness, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon smiles at a girl with half-pink half-black dreadlocks, and, after a long time, sees her again
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 5





	Dreadlocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based very loosely on something that once happened to me. Blessed be, bi-coloured dreadlocks...but, you see, I never saw those dreadlocks again. I'd very much like too.  
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

"I really like you." Soojin told Soyeon. They were sitting in the botanical gardens of the village where Soyeon lived by the river that went down between the small valley landscapes.

"Well, that's a very good thing." Soyeon rested her hand against her entwined hands, her elbows agaisnt her knees which were drawn up, her feet flat on the grass.

"Hm?" Soojin hummed. She was wearing her botos with black tights, denim shorts, and a lavender-coloured fine-knit top.

"Because I really like you too." Soyeon remarked to Soojin.

Soyeon had first seen Soojin at a library in the village where she lived, and she wasn't sure if Soojin lived there too or was just travelling around. Soojin had been in black boots, black track pants, a black top, with black hair made into dreadlocks with hair of them dyed pink. Soyeon had been sitting outside on a park bench waiting for her friend to pick her up - her car had been a recent nightmare and was practically living in the auto-electricians garage - in her favourite wool coat with her red scarf and her Lennon glasses when her eyes had fallen on Soojin. Soyeon had thought Soyeon was beautiful, especially when the young woman had gone back down the path to Library through the village green planted with it's numerous elm trees, and had smiled at Soyeon over her shoulder. Soyeon had considered that a small miracle; Soyeon thought she hadn't looked that good that day, as far as her face went, and her oily hair - she had forgot to have a bath the night before - pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head that sometimes looked lovely, otherwise made her face look strange with too-round cheeks and a huge forehead.

"I've been waiting to see you and to hear you say something like that for a very long time." Soyeon told Soojin. "And, after the first time I saw you, I thought about you for a very long time. She smiled softly. She was dressed different to Soojin, wearing a black voile blouse with a black cotton singlet-dress beneath with soft-pink coloured converses sneakers. Soyeon liked it. She liked everything about her, because, after a very long time, one thing that she had really wanted had come about. "I still think about you all the time." Soyeon whispered.


End file.
